


black raspberry

by irene_writez



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, also zodiac is a legendary oc, and there might be ecspresso x madeleine, but don't get your hopes up too high, but its mainly about rasprose, i would put white choco x pistachio in the relationships, like Madeleine, some cookies are only mentioned or just background characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25146460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irene_writez/pseuds/irene_writez
Summary: raspberry mousse had made a deal with dark enchantress that if we wins the tornament, dark enchantess would keep rose alivebut if he failed, he would have to join her and never see rose again...
Relationships: Raspberry Mousse Cookie/Rose Cookie (Cookie Run)
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

have you ever herd of a knight called raspberry mousse?  
well raspberry mousse is a noble knight who fights with honor for his family.  
In 2 days raspberry mousse was going in a tornament to sword fight with white choco.  
raspberry was in his room getting ready to go practice at the fencing arena  
he was putting on his hat and was going to grab his sword until

"hello raspberry" said a feminine voice  
raspberry turned around and saw pomegranate in his mirror as if she's the reflection

"oh, its **you** " raspberry mousse said as he faced his back at her

"yeah, its me! but do you even know who I work for~" pomegranate said with a little attitude

raspberry mousse let out a sigh 

"I already know that you work for dark enchantress, infact everyone does so what do **you** want" raspberry mousse said in a slight annoyed tone

"well master wants me to tell you this" pomegranate said 

"ok, tell me what this shit is about?" 

"gee no need for the salt but anyways, master has found a new power, this power is called 'the black corruption'"

"and?......what does it do?" raspberry mousse said as he got a little curious

"the black corruption corrupts any cookie that makes them seem like a violent monster in the inside but on the outside their still the same but black" pomegranate said

"and?......what are you going to do with it?" raspberry mousse asked 

"well.....master was thinking to test it....on **you** " pomegranate said. raspberry mousse snapped. use it? on him? of all people why would dark enchantress herself want to corrupt him?!, raspberry mousse was going to ask pomegranate a question until she told him something 

"before you say anything master has a deal, the deal is that if you **win** the tornament you would not be used for the black corruption _**but**_ if you **lose** you would have to work for dark enchantress, be used for the black corruption and your not allowed to **anyone** ever again, sooo~ is it a deal~" pomegranate said with a wicked smlie

"you know i can say no to the deal right?" raspberry mousse said, he wasn't going to take that deal, he wasn't an idiot, only an idiot would say yes

"OOOOOHHHHH~, you can say no _**but**_ if you denny the deal~ your dear flower that you love would be used for something that is even worse then the dark corruption~ and don't bother to try to safe her because their is nothing you can do~" pomegranate said in a evil way.

raspberry mousse's eyes widen, dark enchantress! having her hands on rose! no way, raspberry mousse doesn't want anything bad happen to the dear flower he loves, so in order to keep her safe he has to agree to the deal. 

"*sigh*, i agree to the deal as long rose is safe from **any** harm from dark enchantress!" raspberry mousse said 

"you know rasp, your so strong when it comes to showing your family's pride but your sooooooooooo weak when it comes to rose but the deal is a deal and you know what happens when you lose, if you lose your working for dark enchantress forever!, goodbye rasp" pomegranate said before she disaperd.

"tsk that bitch" raspberry mousse said to himself as he got up and left the room to train but can he win the tornament if he loses he would never see the people who he love especialy the flower he loves


	2. its the day...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> today is the tornament but can raspberry win?

today is the tornament...

raspberry mousse was getting ready while he herd screaming and cheering of the cookies, raspberry mousse was nervous because this time winning or losing **did** matter at this kind of time. He was walking near the door where he would see his rival white choco until he herd somebody behind him "hey mousse..", raspberry mousse turned around and saw his good friend pistachio "ah pistachio, what are you doing my dear friend" "i just want to say goodluck and-" "pistachio just admit it you want white choco to win" "well yeah of course i do she's my girlfriend and i love her but i want you to win too, Im just trying to be a good friend" "i know i know but thanks and only one of us can win" "yeah but winning doesn't matter right?, its only just for fun". 'if only you knew pistachio, you wouldn't call it fun' raspberry thought to himself, "yeah your right" raspberry mousse said as she brushed off this thought with a fake smile. then there was an announcement

**the next duel coming up is raspberry mousse vs white choco, get ready, thank you!**

"well looks like your up, good luck mousse!" pistachio said as she walked away.

then raspberry mousse walked to the gate hoping that he can win...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i tried to write this like A THOUSAND TIMES and archive wouldn't save it so yea :p


	3. goodbye raspberry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: soooo i head canon dark enchantress to have workers like you know the diamounds from steven universe so yeah)  
> raspberry lost the duel so he's now working in dark enchantress hands...but what will happen to him

"come on raspberry, don't just stand there, this was apart of the deal" Pomegranate said as she looked at raspberry. Raspberry lost the duel and it was all his fault...

**_~~flashback~~_ **

_raspberry mousse and white choco where crashing their swords together, they both had their eyes on eachother and neither of them where looking away. until raspberry herd somebody_

_"you can do it raspberry~"_

_raspberry turned, it was rose, she was cheering for him! but then it gave the perfect moment for white choco to strike_

**_*slash*_ **

**_~~present~~_ **

"*sigh* Im coming Pomegranate, sorry for keeping you waiting" then raspberry mousse took her hand and they got teleported through the mirror. once they got out of the mirror they where in a pitch black room with red ruby's around with a throne that looks like its made out of candy canes and there was dark enchantress herself sitting on it. "ah, well well well, look who we have here~" dark enchantress said with an evil tone in her voice. raspberry mousse just looked away from her, he didn't wanna be here but he lost the duel, if only he didn't look at rose he would have focused and probably won the duel but he did and lost but if he didn't agree to this deal rose would probably die to dark enchantress.

"so raspberry, since your here do you even know what's going to happen to you~?" dark enchantress said as she was eyeing of him like as if he was candy, raspberry just stayed silent and didn't make eye contact, he was pretty much ignoring her as if she wasn't there. "HEY DON'T JUST IGNORE ME, YOU LOST THE DUEL AND IF YOU LOST YOU WOULD BE WORKING FOR ME AND THERE IS NO WAY TO GET OUT OF IT SO DON'T IGNORE YOUR NEW MASTER, SO JUST ANSWER MY QUESTION!" dark enchantress said in a loud furious voice, raspberry mousse then faced her with a plan face as if she never shouted at him "*sigh* yes...i lost the duel and i now work for you and since i work for you i'll get cursed by pomegranate" raspberry mousse said with a stern voice. dark enchantress stayed silent for a little then she laughed, a very wicked laugh "OHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~, oh raspberry~ you think that pomegranate will give you the scarlet curse, you where right about being cursed but i have a diffrent curse in mind for you and since this curse is new you'll be the first one to have it so i won't really know if you will live through this or not but we will know once we test you on it soooo~".

dark enchantress then grabbed her red candy cane staff that was on the side of the throne and summoned two dark figures to grab raspberry mousses one taking his arm and the other taking his other arm "hey! what the-" raspberry said as he was cut of by dark enchantresses voice "guards, take him to the testing labs where black-67k and their partners can do the black corruption on him" dark enchantress said with a serious voice. the guards then nod "wait whos that-" raspberry mousse said before he was hit by one of the guards on the head which made him blackout....

\----------time skip----------

raspberry was woken up. he was on the floor that white same with the walls. The room he was in was almost empty. he looked up with his eyes and saw a weird like machine that was sliver and looked quite large. raspberry mousse then looked at himself his nice fancy hat with a blue feather was gone, his cloth (Im sory but i have no idea what its called) that had the symbol of house raspberry was gone same with his fluffy tie and cape. he was still in his white shirt with his puffy sleeves, his dark pink pants and his long boots that where bright pink. raspberry mousse then looked at the front of him with his eyes and saw a glass window with a person behiand it.

the person had straight back hair that was up to their shoulders, glasses on their face, pale white dough and was wearing a sciences coat but it was gray and with black gloves that was up to their hands . 

the person behiand the glass was looking at raspberry mousse laying on the floor as if he was dead. "boss, the test subject was woken up what should he do next" another figure said to the person "do it...give him the corruption" the person said "yes boss" then the figure pressed a bright red button which turned on the machine that was above mousse. the machine then shot out a lazer like light on him. 

once the light shoot onto his body he felt pain, he couldn't move his body and then he blacked out and felt like he was changing.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soooooooooooooooo yeah i just want this chapter to get done and dusted but anyways i'll try to make chapter 4 soon


	4. did it work?...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the very long because of many reasons but hey at least I posted this

"so? did the experiment work?" dark enchantress asked through the mirror to black-67k

"well...he did turn black.." 67k said in a nervous and quiet voice

"so the test worked that's good enough!" dark enchantress said as she was about to turn off the communication

"But wait.." dark enchantress then looked at 67k as if she was annoyed

"This better be _**worth**_ my time..." dark enchantress said coldly not looking at 67k. 67k inhaled and then they started to talk

"well thing is that the test worked but...something about him seems.... **wrong** " 

"what do you mean by **wrong**?!"

"I mean that his emotions and mind seems different something I've never seen in my life, my team and I even think that the black corruption is way too dangerous for us cookies after all it was a curse created by witches, so the test might even not be a cookie anymore! and-"

"I heard enough!" dark enchantress said 

"what?.." 67k said looking confused 

"look, I DON'T CARE IF HE'S DANGEROUS OR NOT, I DON'T CARE WHAT HE FEELS, I DON'T CARE WHAT HE DOES UNLESS HE REBELS AGISANT ME AND HECK I DON'T EVEN CARE IF **HE KILLS** **YOU **, I heard enough and that's it, thank you or doing your job" then dark enchantress deactivated the call

" _ **I told you she wouldn't care"**_

67k then turned around and saw him, he looked the same except his colours were black and grey, his skin was pale white while his were no longer pink but was red instead 

he then walked towards them 

" _ **it was quite fun seeing you trying to tell her that I took out all of your team but yet she didn't care, she only wanted the result of my test and that's what she got. i could kill you right here and right now but...i think you can be helpful and infact you deserve a chouse to spear your life unlike your little friends, wouldn't want to end up like them right?"**_ raspberry said as he was gripping on their neck roughly 

"ye..yeah" 67k said as they where struggling to say something 

" **good now I already have a task from dark Enchantrees, she wants me to go find zodiac, since i** **_was_ _a knight of hers dark Enchatress thought i knew her hiding place but since zodiac left without saying anything none of us know were she is sooooo that comes to you!"_** raspberry said 

"yes and what do you want me to do?" 67k asked with fear in their voice scared if raspberry was going 

_**"you said you have access to a machine that allows to show cookies locations and dark enchatress doesn't know about it right?"** _

"y-yes i do"

_**"well i want you to use that machine, find out zodiacs hid out and tell me where it is, its simple"** _

"o-ok follow me" 

then 67k lead raspberry to the machine 

"so raspberry mousse is it?" 67k asked him a question

_**"not anymore my name is now... black raspberry"** _


End file.
